


From Unova to Kalos

by JouSenpai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Isshu-chihou | Unova, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JouSenpai/pseuds/JouSenpai
Summary: After two years, the Heroes of Unova finally reunite in the glamorous region of Kalos. Will their newly established friendship blossom into something more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to check out this fic! I originally planned for it to be a one-shot but it got really long and I had to split it into 2 chapters. Isshushipping is one of my biggest Pokemon OTPs and I had a lot of fun writing this story! So, I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I would be making clarifications regarding certain aspects in the End Notes but I have to get something out of the way first.
> 
> The story mostly follows canon but I have made some significant changes.  
> 1) N did not give his legendary to the BW2 Protagonist.  
> 2) There is no separate Mega Evolution timeline which was implied in the Delta episode of ORAS. Everything happens in  
> the same universe.  
> 3) Please assume that the events of BW2 and XY take place around the same time.
> 
> Also, I prefer using the Japanese names for the BW1 protagonists. The other names will stay true to the English version.
> 
> Now, let's get on with it :D

* * *

__

Team Plasma has been defeated yet again, hopefully for good this time. Unova also found a new Champion in Rosa, a girl from Aspertia City, who was the key to stopping Ghetsis from fulfilling his desire of taking over the region with the legendary dragon Kyurem. Peace has returned and everyone seemed to be on the road to recovery. However, one thing still lingered in the mind of N Harmonia, the former King of Team Plasma. Whatever happened to the young trainer who defeated him two years ago? Touya….where was he?

N couldn’t bring himself to ask the boy’s childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca, about his whereabouts. They probably still held a grudge towards him due to what occurred in the past. But still, he had to know what happened to him. He decided to clear his head by engaging in his favourite pastime, riding the Ferris wheel.

 

* * *

 

 As he reached Nimbasa City,he saw a familiar figure.

“Oh you’re here!” He commented as the newly appointed Champion spotted him.

“N!” Rosa was elated “What a surprise! I didn’t expect you to be in Nimbasa!”

“It doesn’t seem like my kind of place, does it?” He chuckled “But I actually love Ferris wheels. I used to ride it from time to time.”

“That sounds nice! I had ridden it once when I came here for my gym battle. Unfortunately, I was stuck with some weird hiker who was crying over his lost love or something.”

Lost love? Something about that phrase made N’s heart skip a beat. It was a similar sensation that often crept upon him when he used to think about his interactions with Touya. Is that what it was? Love?

“N?” Rosa’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts “Are you okay?”

“Oh yes! I’m fine!” He assured her “I was just thinking about what it means to be in love.”

“Hmm. I’m not sure but I might have an idea. Doesn’t it mean that you want to stay by that person’s side forever?”

“Is that it?” He definitely did want to stay by Touya’s side for as long as he could “Do you feel that way about anyone, Rosa?”

“I…I guess.” N could see a faint of red across her cheeks “I have known him since childhood and I feel happy whenever I’m with him. I don’t know if that’s love but I think it is close.”

He smiled at that answer. Rosa’s idea of love seemed pure and innocent.  He could also relate it to the way he felt about Touya. He spent two years searching for answers. But the answer to his biggest question was resolved by this feeling of yearning to be with a certain someone. He had fallen in love with the Hero of Ideals.

“The ride will close soon.” He said “Why don’t we go together?”

 

* * *

 

N was hit with a wave of nostalgia as the wheel started moving. He remembered that day. The day he told him that he was the King of Team Plasma. Those memories were still fresh in his mind. He didn’t want to let them go.

 He looked at Rosa and spoke.

“You….remind me of that trainer. Now that I think about it, we both rode this Ferris wheel too. Making dreams come true is hard. I wonder if we will meet again. “

“That trainer..”  She started “I visited his home the other day when I was at Nuvema Town. I talked to his mom. She seemed really sad.”

“Oh.” N didn’t think he could give an appropriate reaction.

“She said he went looking for a friend…a friend named N.” A small smile was beginning to show on her face.

N almost fell off from his seat. Did he hear her right?

“He went looking for me? And he considers me a friend?”

He didn’t know what to make of this new information. On one hand, he was thrilled at the thought of Touya putting such an effort to come back to him. On the other, he felt the guilt of unintentionally making him leave everything behind, even his family.

“He must have missed you a lot! You must be very precious to him!” Her smile was starting to grow even bigger.

“Do..do you know where he is right now?”  He asked hoping for the right response.

“She told me he was at the Kalos region. Apparently, he had already travelled through Hoenn, Kanto and Johto during the past two years. “

Before N could reply, the ride had already stopped.

“Rosa.” He began as they walked back to the entrance “I cannot thank you enough. I’m glad I ran into you today.”

“Please don’t mention it. I’m just happy to be of help.” She tried to brush off the compliment “I hope you find him soon. I’m sure he’s waiting.”

“You’re right.” He smiled “I’ll find him as fast as I can.”

After they said their goodbyes and N was beginning to fade into the distance, Rosa called out to him,”N! Wait!”

She continued as he turned around in confusion,” He is your lost love, isn’t he?”

The blush on his face was enough to confirm her suspicions.

 

 

* * *

_Parfum Palace, Kalos_

Touya was one among the many who visited the palace that day. He had heard about the statues of Reshiram and Zekrom that stood majestically in the yard and wanted to see it for himself. He pondered for a moment whether to bring out his legendary dragon to admire the sight but quickly dismissed the idea. The last thing he wanted was to cause a scene. The tourists would lose their minds if they found out he possessed the real deal.

 _They got the details almost completely right,_ he thought as he examined the Zekrom statue.  

His eyes then moved towards the man-made Reshiram. He couldn’t help but think of a certain green-haired boy. A boy he left everything for.

 

* * *

 

He decided to camp out in Route 7 which was thankfully devoid of trainers and sightseers. It was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with his ally.

Touya and Zekrom sat by the riverside relishing the beauty of the place in the moonlight.

 _You seem to have had a long day,_ the beast commented.

“Maybe going to the Palace was a mistake. “ The trainer sighed “All those memories came flooding back.”

_How long has it been since you called home? Your mother must be worried about you._

“I….I can’t face her.” He confessed “I can’t face anybody back in Unova. I left everything behind to search for a person who probably only saw me as an enemy. I even surrendered the title of Champion. Everyone must be so disappointed.”

_Do you regret it?_

Touya sat still for a moment, lost in thought, before he finally answered, “No.  I’m sure if I could go back in time, I would do the same thing.  I want to find him. I want to know how he’s doing.”

_It looks like he became someone very important to you._

“It’s nothing like that!” He snapped, immediately questioning himself as to why he became so defensive “I’m just curious.”

 _I suppose there was a reason you were chosen as the Hero of Ideals and not Truth,_ Zekrom concluded as he observed the flustered boy in front of him.

Touya decided to ignore the subtle insult. He looked down at the body of water and spoke, “Hey Zekrom. Do you think I’m doing the right thing?”

_You said you didn’t regret it. There’s nothing more I can add. You are my master now and whatever you say is the last word._

“I told you not to call me that. It makes it sound like you are my slave.” He responded as if he didn’t hear the rest of the answer “After everything we’ve been through together, we are friends right?”

 _I have never understood the concept of friends._ It said. _But yes. I do feel certain affection for you. Is that the basis of a friendship?_

“It is in my book.” He smiled “So from now on, don’t call me your master or even your trainer. I’m your friend. Do we agree?”

The dragon returned the smile.

_I can accept that. But as your friend, I also want to make a suggestion._

_“_ What is it?” The signs of curiosity were obvious on Touya’s face.

_I think it’s time you reflected on how you really feel and be honest with yourself. You must realise the true purpose of this journey. Your pokemon are also very concerned about your well-being. They do not want you to suffer anymore._

He was tempted to ask the real meaning of Zekrom’s words but a part of him already knew.  And he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear it.

“I’ll think about it.” That was all he could say and he thanked his lucky stars that it was enough to end this conversation.

 

* * *

 

 Touya had barely finished breakfast at a Pokemon Center in Coumarine City when Zekrom’s pokeball began to react strangely.

“What is it?” He asked looking down at his trainer belt to which the ball responded by shaking in an even more aggressive manner.

“Alright! Let me take you outside. Please calm down till then.”

He ran towards the adjacent route and let Zekrom out after making sure the coast was clear.

“What’s going on? You are kind of scaring me.”

_They are coming._

“Huh?” The boy was more confused than ever “Who’s coming? A new enemy?”

Zekrom didn’t need to answer. Touya already saw a beautiful white dragon coming towards their direction by then.

“It can’t be!” The words coming from his mouth were almost inaudible.

He stood still as he watched the creature land next to them along with its trainer. Two years had made a lot of difference in N’s appearance, he noted. The most significant one being his face. It made him look carefree, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He looked happy. Touya didn’t even know it was possible but he looked even more handsome than before.

“Touya?” N’s voice brought him back to reality. But still, there was nothing he could say. He wandered across different regions in hopes of finding this person but he never thought of how he would act after finally achieving his goal. He stared at him for quite a while and it was evident that N was growing uncomfortable with the awkward silence.

“I think I have given you a shock.” He tried to break the ice.

“Yes.” The younger trainer was finally able to speak “Yes you did. I don’t understand what is going on. Where were you? And how did you manage to find me?”

“I heard you were in Kalos. After I made it here, Reshiram did the rest by sensing Zekrom’s presence.” He explained.

“You came here to find me?” He didn’t want to admit it but a feeling of happiness crossed his mind and he hoped his face wouldn’t betray him. He wanted to appear calm and collected during this reunion.

“Well, yes.” N said, not looking away from Touya’s eyes “I wanted to see you. Also, I heard you were looking for me.”

 _Damn. Have people started gossiping about me?_ The thought infuriated him. He was probably going to look desperate in front of N now.

“I was just wondering how you were doing. That’s all.” He didn’t want him to get any other ideas.

“Oh.” N never bothered to hide his true emotions. Disappointment could be clearly seen on his face. ”I should have known.” He said, smiling softy.

 _What’s that supposed to mean?_  Touya couldn’t comprehend what was happening.  Nevertheless, he stepped up, “It’s been two years since we last saw each other. We have a lot of catching up to do. Let’s go back to the city and talk somewhere that is more comfortable.”

N’s face immediately lit up. “I would really like that!”

Touya felt a bit more relaxed after that. N’s smile was contagious. It was too bad he couldn’t see it often back in Unova.

He returned his partner to its pokeball and moved forward.

“Let’s go then!” He said cheerfully, leading the way back to the port city.

 

* * *

 

“Kalos sure is a beautiful place. “ N commented sipping tea from a fancy cup at the Pokemon Center.

“Mmm. “Touya agreed “It is certainly different from Unova .The people here put a lot of emphasis on fashion and show business.”

“Oh I don’t think we are far behind on that! Don’t you remember those musicals?”

“How can I forget?” He let out a small laugh as he remembered dressing up his Dewott for one of the shows at the insistence of the theatre owner “It was actually quite fun.”

“In addition to that, there is also a movie studio now! The new Champion often acts in a lot of their productions.”  
 

Touya’s expression changed at the mention of the Champion. He felt a sudden pang of jealousy. That position should have been his. He couldn’t help but feel bitter.

“That sounds nice. “ He said, not showing the slightest bit of enthusiasm “The former Champion of Kalos was also an actress. She was defeated not too long ago by a trainer from Vaniville town. “

“And do you have any intention of challenging this trainer?”  N asked, hoping to know more about Touya’s objectives regarding his stay in the region.

“I don’t really feel like doing anything to be honest. I felt like I have lost purpose. I travelled through different places but…” He hesitated for a while but finally let the words come out, “But there was only one goal in my mind.”

“Finding me? “ He never saw the boy like this. Touya was always full of life, jumping at the chance for a battle. Seeing him so lethargic broke his heart, especially since he knew he was the cause of it.

 “I couldn’t stop thinking about what you were up to.” His eyes were fixated on his untouched cup of coffee “Everything Ghetsis said must have traumatised you. I felt so bad. I wanted to help you. But you left without even listening to what I had to say.” His tone had taken a sudden shift towards resentment.

“I’m sorry.” That was all N could utter. He wanted to tell him about how he overcame everything on his own but didn’t think it would make the situation any better.

“It doesn’t matter.” Touya didn’t think he was in need of an apology “I knew you did what you felt was right. I would’ve done the same thing. I just believed after everything that happened, you still thought of me as nothing more than an enemy.”

“That’s not true!” A sudden rise in N’s voice startled him “I owe everything to you! You are the reason my life changed for the better! It was because of you I could understand the importance of the relationship between humans and pokemon. Your ideals made me see the truth. There has not been a day when I have not felt grateful towards you!”

He could see the intensity in N’s eyes. It had the same passion when he used to gush about his love for pokemon. However, he was talking about him this time. This realisation was able to get Touya out of his bad mood. He gave him a smile, the most genuine one he had given in a long time, “I’m glad.”

 

* * *

 

The day was the most fun Touya had in years. He loved his pokemon but a part of him missed the feeling of being with the people important to him. He thought of his mom, Cheren and Bianca. He hadn’t talked to them in a long time. The last time he was in contact with his mother was when he first arrived in Kalos. He could only remember bits and parts of the conversation. There were lots of crying involved, from both sides. She had missed her son so much and he was too wrapped up in guilt to speak properly. He hadn’t touched his Xtransceiver since then.

“What are you thinking about?” A voice asked from the other side of the room.  He saw N sitting on his bed and looking at him in interest. 

“Oh it’s nothing!” He assured him “I was just wondering how everyone’s doing back home.”

“Touya. “ He started “You don’t know what happened there, do you?”

“What?” He couldn’t understand what N was saying and panic started to set in “What do you mean? Is everyone alright? What about my mom? Cheren and Bianca? Did something happen to them?”

“Relax, Touya!” He was clearly overwhelmed with all the questions being thrown at him “They are all fine! It’s just that Unova was under threat once again..by a new Team Plasma.”

“Team Plasma is back? Didn’t they learn their lesson the first time?” His right hand was curled up into a fist. He could never forgive Team Plasma and Ghetsis for what they had done two years ago. The thought of them being back to their old tricks enraged him.

“Everything is fine now!  Rosa managed to stop them.” He tried to calm him down “Ghetsis was clearly shaken up by the loss. I doubt he would be back on his feet anytime soon.”

“Rosa?”

“I told you about the new champion, right? She is definitely a talented trainer with great love for her pokemon. She really reminded me of you!”

All this new information was too much for Touya to take. Why was Team Plasma back? Why didn’t he know anything about it? Why didn’t anyone inform him? Why was N there? And is this Rosa stronger than he could possibly imagine?

“How did you know about this, N?” He finally asked one of the questions he had in mind.

“Reshiram sensed it!” He replied “Ghetsis had taken control of the legendary pokemon Kyurem and my friend could hear it suffering. We confronted him at the Giant Chasm but he managed to fuse both of them together. It was really thanks to Rosa that everything turned out okay. She saved Reshiram. And Kyurem too. I’m forever indebted towards her!”

This was going on for too long now. He was tired of hearing Rosa’s name.

“Well I guess she’s the real hero of Unova. Good to know.” He scoffed.

While it’s true N couldn’t understand humans as well as he could understand pokemon, he could clearly sense Touya’s bitterness.

“You’re a hero too.” He said in response to the comment.

“Don’t give me that bullshit, N!” He didn’t mean to snap at him but the words just kept blurting out from his mouth “Everything I did two years ago turned out to be useless! I lost everything and for what? For those assholes to come back and wreak havoc again? And..I didn’t even know what the hell was happening! You said Reshiram sensed it? What about Zekrom? Does that mean my connection with Zekrom is not as strong as yours with Reshiram?”

“If that was true, you wouldn’t have beaten me back then.” N took a look at Zekrom’s pokeball which was lying on the table next to him. He could see it shaking gently. He turned back to look at him and continued, “Zekrom had reasons to not tell you about the situation. I’m sure your friends in Unova did too. Didn’t you suffer a lot last time? They probably didn’t want that to happen again.”

Touya remembered Zekrom’s words about his pokemon being concerned about him. He could only shake his head and sigh, “Everyone worries about me too much.”

“Also” N said, his voice getting a little quieter “I don’t think what you did was useless. Like I said, you saved me.  It may not matter that much to you but that is how I feel. You are not useless, Touya.”

Touya had always felt his heart race whenever N acknowledged his skills and that night was no different. The sensation of being validated by him made a lot of his bottled up frustration fade away.

“Thank you, N.” He smiled “That made me feel a lot better.”

“That’s good to hear!” N was happy to see a part of the old Touya back.

“By the way, I’m sorry we had to settle for a room at the Pokemon Center. The hotels here are so expensive.”

“Don’t worry about it! I’m just happy being here with you!”

Touya could feel his cheeks burning up. He was pretty sure N said that in his usual innocent manner but he wished he would choose his words more carefully instead of making his heart flutter without permission.

 

* * *

 

“Wow! I’ve never seen anything like this place!” N was in awe as they entered the gate to Lumiose City, the biggest city in Kalos.

“I know!’ Touya couldn’t help but be amused at N’s excitement over the new location “We should stay close to each other though. I got lost the first time I came here. You should be careful.”

“I’m not a kid, Touya.” He reminded him “You are forgetting that I’m older than you!”

“I know.I know.” The former Unova Champion let out a chuckle “I’m just worried about you. I think I have the right to do that.”

N smiled as he declared “I’m really happy right now.”

Touya looked at him in bewilderment “Is this place really all that great?”

“It’s not that.” He shook his head “The fact that you feel the need to worry about me. That makes me happy.”

 _N really needs to stop saying stuff like this._ Touya could feel butterfrees in his stomach again. This was clearly not good for his heart.

 _“_ What’s wrong?”

 He lost count of how many times N has interrupted his thoughts since they reunited.

“Ah it’s nothing!” He tried to answer as naturally as possible. _Why am I trying so hard? It’s not like he would figure anything out. I’m pretty sure the guy is oblivious when it comes to feelings like love. Wait, love? Did I really just think that? Am I really in love with…._

“Touya!” He could hear N screaming his name as a speeding car came towards his direction. Fortunately, the former King grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him close at the nick of time.

He could hear his saviour’s heartbeat as his head rested on his chest. He cherished every bit of the warmth flowing from N’s body to his. Maybe he wouldn’t mind staying like this forever. As soon as he recovered from the shock, another attack was waiting for him in the form of N’s handsome face being so close to him. He immediately realised where he was standing.

“I’m so sorry!” He apologised after freeing himself from the pseudo embrace.

“Touya” N smirked “Weren’t you the one who told me to be careful?”

“Shit happens, N!” He bit back but the feeling of embarrassment definitely mellowed his tone. He looked at him for a little while, “Thank you though.”

“I’m just glad you’re alright.” He replied calmly “You should be more aware of your surroundings.”

“You’re right.” He couldn’t argue with him about that.

 

* * *

 

 “Thank you! Please come again!” The woman at the Galette stand was all smiles as the duo bought a packet of freshly baked Lumiose Galettes, a Lumiose City specialty.

They roamed around for a little while savouring the taste of the delicious snack. It reminded Touya of his days in Unova where he would explore Castelia City with a Castelia Cone in his hand. Now that he thought about it, the two cities were really similar although Lumiose is slightly more extravagant.

“Where should we go first?” asked N munching on his treat.

“There’s an art museum right around here. You’re interested in those kind of stuff right?”

 “That sounds fun!” Excitement filled the air once again.

 

* * *

 

 “Have you been here before, Touya?” N asked as they arrived at the white building.

“Museums don’t really interest me.” He admitted “So I skipped this place during my first visit.”

‘Oh! Our second meeting was in front of a museum though.”  The older boy recalled “I guess you were there only for your gym battle.”

“Ah yes!” Touya smiled as he remembered “You and I had a pretty great battle too!”

Their trip down memory lane was cut short by the museum’s reception desk.

“Welcome to the Lumiose Museum!” The lady beamed as she welcomed them “Would you like to purchase an audio guide for 200 pokedollars?”

“Sure!” Touya reached out for his wallet before N stopped him.

“I’ll pay.” He insisted “It’s the least I could do for taking me here.”

“You don’t have to do that N!” He protested but one look at N’s eyes was enough to shut him down “Alright. I don’t think I have much of a choice.”

After buying the guide, the two trainers walked around the place admiring the various paintings housed there.

As they reached the West Wing, they came across images depicting different regions of the Pokemon World. Of course, Unova was one among them. It was Castelia City that had the honour to represent their homeland. They played the audio guide to hear what it had to say about the particular artwork.

 

>   _"_ _Various kinds of Pokémon and people gathered in the region, so it's like a universal melting pot. That's why the region is called Unova."_

 

“Huh.” Touya gave N a puzzled look “I didn’t know that.”

“Honestly speaking, neither did I.”

The two shared a quiet giggle as they moved on to the next exhibit.

It was when they reached the third floor that something really piqued their interest.

 A painting of the Battle Subway and the person in it was none other than…

“Is that you?” N asked, deeply scrutinising the picture.

“What in the world? I have no idea how this happened!” Touya was probably the most confused person in the world right now “I used to go there all the time after you left but I don’t remember anyone painting me!”

“You were the Champion right? They probably used you as a muse.”  His companion deduced “By the way, who’s the girl with you?”

“That’s Touko!” He lit up “She was my Subway partner! We were pretty much unstoppable! We even beat those Subway bosses.”

N noticed the sparkle in Touya’s eyes as he reminisced about those days. He could tell that he missed it.

Touya gazed at the image for a moment and asked himself “I wonder how she’s doing.”

“You don’t really talk to your friends anymore, do you?” N inferred.

He didn’t say anything. He just looked down at the floor. And that gave N the answer to his question.

 “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” He apologised, his voice filled with regret.

“Hey I’m fine!” Touya turned to him with an artificial grin, trying to convince both N and himself that everything was okay “Let’s get going!”

N knew that was a lie. He was aware that Touya was trying so hard to get rid of all the scars that remained with him after the Team Plasma incident. He wondered if he secretly hated him. That was a question he always wanted to ask. But now, he could only follow him as he led him out of the museum and onto their next destination.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,  
> 1) The person Rosa was talking about in the beginning was Hiker Andy who had some questionable interactions with Touya in the Japanese version of BW. He later appeared in front of her in BW2 looking heartbroken.  
> 2)I chose Coumarine City as the location for the reunion because there is an NPC in one of the houses who plays a remastered version of "An Unwavering Heart" which was initially from Gen 5.  
> 3)If you go to the Lumiose Art Museum in XY, you can actually see a picture of Touya and Touko representing the battle subway. This was just my theory on why it was there.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end! Please continue reading :D

* * *

 

 N looked at the sign in front of a purple building in South Boulevard.

“PR Video Studio? Touya, what’s that?”

“It’s just like what it says!” The voice that answered was from a pretty girl with honey blond hair who had just come out of the building “You can create Trainer PR videos and they will be shared with other trainers!”

Before they knew it, a crowd was starting to form around them.

“What’s going on?” He looked at Touya for an explanation.

“N, that’s the new champion.” He informed him.

“I’m sorry if I startled you.” The girl spoke, trying not to let the growing audience bother her “You guys looked a bit lost. I could tell you’re not from here.”

“That’s right.” N responded immediately “We’re from Unova.”

“I’ve heard about that place! It’s famous for its musicals, right?” Her face was glowing with excitement “I’m Serena! Nice to meet you!”

“I’m Touya. “ He said, shaking her hand “And this is my friend N.”

N stood still for a moment. This was the first time a person has ever referred to him like that. Rosa did tell him about it at the Ferris wheel but he found that hard to believe. After all, the last time they met, they were fighting a battle that would have determined Unova’s fate. But now, he finally heard it from the person’s mouth. Touya really did think of him as a friend. This feeling of validation was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He was beyond grateful to be recognised as his ally. He finally managed to collect himself and make a proper introduction.

“I’m N. Touya told me that a trainer from Vaniville Town had taken the place of the Champion of Kalos.”

“Oh! I guess news does spread fast.” Serena blushed “I’m still getting used to all this attention.”

Touya related to that. After he defeated Alder, he was swarmed by numerous fans and interviewers for the rest of his days in Unova. A part of him enjoyed this new found fame. But another part just wanted to get away and seek isolation. He felt bad for Serena as he saw people with no respect for privacy taking pictures of her as if she was some sort of rare pokemon. He only hoped no one got carried away and put her in any danger.

“I was also new to Kalos.” She continued “But I had my friends with me most of the time and they were a big help. Why don’t I show you around the studio? “

“Yes, please do!” N jumped at the opportunity. Touya could see that he was eager to escape all the chaos happening in front of him.

 

* * *

 

The boys were given a thorough explanation about the studio and how it worked. Serena was a regular, making a new video during her every visit to the city. This, along with being the Champion, made her a pretty popular face and the staff always gave her some form of special treatment.

“So that’s all there is to it!” She concluded, looking visibly proud of herself.

“Hmm!” Touya looked at N’s direction “It looks pretty fun, doesn’t it?”

“I guess.” N never got the hype around the glamorous side of the Pokemon World and wondered why a trainer felt the need to go to great lengths to advertise themselves. All he ever wanted were his pokemon friends and…..Touya.

“Why don’t you guys give it a try then?” She suggested.

“That’s not necessary.” N was quick to reject the proposal “I’m not interested in these kind of things.”

“I’d have to say no as well.” Touya joined in “As interesting as this sounds, I’m still pretty camera-shy.”

“Oh.” Serena looked pretty disappointed for a moment but almost immediately came up with another idea “If that’s your problem Touya, why don’t both of you do it together? After all, you seem to be the most comfortable with each other.”

“Well..” He blushed a little at Serena’s statement but it did seem like a good plan “I wouldn’t mind. But N said he didn’t want to.”

“I have no problem doing it if it makes you happy!” N assured him. He still didn’t find the idea of a PR video appealing but if it was something Touya wanted, he would do it in an instant.

Touya was taken aback by N’s declaration. He smiled and told him, “You don’t have to force yourself to do things you are not comfortable with.”

“I’m fine! Really!” He tried to convince him “I want to do this with you, Touya!”

That was all Serena needed to hear. “Alright then!” She announced excitedly “Let’s make an amazing video!”

 

* * *

 

After coming out from the green room, N was greeted with Touya staring at him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“It’s nothing!” He replied “It’s just my first time seeing you with make-up.”

“Oh! Do I look strange?” It was unusual seeing N look self-conscious. He was worried that he was roped into something he never wanted to do.

“No! No! You look great N! You always do!” He wished he hadn’t said the last part. Every day, he was looking more and more desperate.

 _Well, it is true though. N is a very attractive person and he doesn’t even have to try. I was just stating the obvious._ Touya reasoned with himself.

 _“_ Thank you!” N, on the other hand was very happy with the compliment.

“Wow!” They saw Serena approaching them “Both of you look really handsome! Are you ready?”

She brought them to the area where the shooting was to take place. She could see that nerves were starting to get to them. Touya definitely regretted his decision to take part in this project.

“Guys!” She cheered them on “You don’t have to worry about anything! It is okay to make mistakes. You can do whatever you want during the shoot. They will edit it appropriately and make you look good no matter what!”

Her words of encouragement brought back a trace of confidence to them. They were ready to go.

“Alright then! “ The Director yelled “Action!”

As soon as the music started playing, they were back to their confused state. They looked at each other in panic, unable to comprehend what to do.

“Why don’t you try walking? You know, like models?” Serena tried to guide them.

“Right!” Touya tried to mimic the male models he had seen during Elesa’s fashion shows. This might as well be the most embarrassing moment of his life. At least he was doing better than N who was clearly struggling to follow suit.

“Good! Now, do a fist bump!” The Champion continued to give them advice on what to do.

 Touya’s hand formed a fist and reached it out to N.

“What’s that?” He asked, looking puzzled at the strange gesture.

He had forgotten that N probably never had a friend to do these things with.

“You do the same and let our fists touch!”

He followed the instructions clearly and was then received by the most absurd direction from Serena.

“It would be really fun to see you both dance!”

“Oh no way!” That's it! That was too much for Touya “I don’t dance!”

N echoed the sentiment.

“I have never danced in my life!”

“That’s just sad N!” She countered “Just let your body move along with the music. It’s not that hard.”

"Well..I don't know." Touya was still unsure.

"Touya!" She tried to reason with him "What's the harm in trying?"

He looked at her for some time and finally conceded defeat. 

“Well I guess it can’t hurt.” He reluctantly started swaying his body little by little. He then looked at N who was standing like a deerling in headlights.

“Come on, N!” He persuaded “If you just stand there, I’m gonna look like an idiot dancing by myself!”

Panic had started to take over N but he didn’t want to let his friend down. He finally decided to give it a try. But as soon as he did, the swift movement of his hand hit his partner and caused him to fall down.

Normally, he would feel bad for triggering such an accident but he found the look on Touya’s face to be quite humorous.

“I’m sorry.” He said, trying to suppress his grin.

Touya wasn’t having any of that. He pulled N’s leg and made him fall next to him.

“Ow!” He groaned in pain.

“Not so funny when it happens to you, is it?” Touya started cracking up.

N initially looked at him in annoyance but seeing him laugh changed his entire mood. The situation was in fact pretty comical. It was not long before both of them burst into laughter, ignoring everything and everyone at the studio.

He had never seen N laugh like that. No. He had never seen N laugh, period. It was a beautiful sight. The sound of his laughter could rival Meloetta’s infamous song. Touya was no longer laughing. His focus shifted solely towards N. He was reminded of what Zekrom had to say.

_I think it’s time you reflected on how you really feel and be honest with yourself. You must realise the true purpose of this journey._

The dragon was right. He shouldn’t lie to himself anymore. He had to accept the truth.

He was in love.

“Well, that was..” Their moment was interrupted by the disapproving tone of the Director.

“Perfect!” Serena cut him off “That was absolutely perfect! I could see how much you two mean to each other!”

They both looked at each other, a shy smile creeping up on their faces.

 

* * *

 

 They left the studio happily. Although they may have looked like dorks who had no idea what they were doing, it was a fairly enjoyable experience. It also made Touya realise something important.

“Thanks a lot Serena!” He said, his smile brighter than ever.

“It was my pleasure!” They could see that she meant it “It was really nice getting to know you guys! Unfortunately, I have to go now! I need to meet a friend. I promised I would have a battle with her every time I come here!”

“Please visit Unova when you have a chance!” N recommended.

“That sounds lovely! I’ll give you my contact details. Let’s keep in touch!”

 

* * *

 

 After quite an eventful day, the two were at their last stop.

“This is it!” Touya announced “The Prism Tower!”

“It’s quite impressive!” N stated before he noticed a symbol in front of it “Is this place a gym?”

“Yeah!” He replied “I heard it’s the biggest gym in Kalos. The gym leader specialises in Electric types.”

“We still have some time left before sundown. Why don’t you challenge it?”

N’s suggestion caught him off guard. He hadn’t had a gym battle in two years and frankly, he was not even sure if he missed it.

“I’d have to pass.” He declined.

“Is there a particular reason?” The other inquired “I thought you wanted to get stronger.”

“I guess that’s part of the problem.” He confessed “I feel like I’ve reached my peak. I caught a legendary and even became the Champion. I still have battles with other trainers from time to time but“

“You were not enjoying it anymore.” N finished his answer.

“Exactly! I feel like I have already gotten the most I can out of pokemon battles.”

“So, what do you see in your future as a trainer?” He asked.

“I’m not sure. But now that I have achieved the goal I had when I first left Unova, “He turned towards N with a smile “I believe I can definitely put more thought into a new one!”

“I’ll happily wait for the day you decide on it! I will always be rooting for you, Touya!”

N’s support only elevated the boy’s determination to move forward. He had to find out what he wanted to do..for his sake as well as for N.

“Thank you, N!”

They looked at each other for a few seconds, contemplating on what to say next.  N finally decided to express his thoughts on the Lumiose tour.

“I had a great day today.” He said “I just wish those people hadn’t mobbed us for getting Serena’s number.”

Touya remembered how they barely escaped with bones intact as her fans jumped on them after she left.

“People have no manners these days!” He sighed.

“I guess it’s not easy being Champion.” N looked at him sympathetically, realising his companion may have also undergone such unpleasant encounters.

 

* * *

 

 “How much longer are we gonna continue walking liking this?” Touya whined as he sat down on the ground looking exhausted.

They had decided to visit the Pokemon Village that day, a mysterious place where many pokemon were said to be living in hiding. According to the Town Map, no one had been able to find it. However, the boys were adamant on reaching the site.  N, in particular, wanted to talk to the pokemon inhabited in the area and find out their reasons for isolating themselves from the outside world.

Unfortunately, they were now stuck in Winding Woods and had lost their way.

“What a confusing region.” N muttered “I can see why the village is hard to find.”

“Aaah I hate this!” Touya continued complaining “I’m pretty sure we crossed paths with this stupid tree twice!”

“Are you going to give up?” He taunted him “I thought you were better than that.”

N was teasing him a whole lot these days. He immediately got back on his feet and replied, “Of course not! I may not know how to talk to Pokemon but my passion for them is as big as yours!”

He started running ahead of him, as if N’s challenge provided him with some newly gained energy.

It didn’t last for long as he found himself being disappointed again. It took them a good one hour before they finally spotted some light coming from the west end of the woods.

“Touya, I think this is it!” N said with the excitement of a child.

 

* * *

 

 Both of them entered a beautiful flower meadow, a very different scenery from the forest. The pokemon there were huddled around an older man whose hair was as white as snow. They quickly fled and hid among the flowers as they took notice of the uninvited guests. Although the man was also taken by surprise, he approached the two travellers with a smile.

“This is the Pokemon Village. Most of the pokemon here have had bad experiences with their trainers and are in hiding.” He explained “So, don’t feel bad about them being scared of you. They had suffered too much trauma in their short life.”

Touya felt sorry for them. In the past, he used to wonder about N’s speeches regarding pokemon suffering at the hands of abusive trainers. He did see some truth in his words. A lot of pokemon were being constantly abused. It was a well-known fact. This argument was now further proven by the occupants of this village. The looks of fear in their eyes were heart-breaking.

He saw N gently approaching a Furfrou who was scared yet curious. He didn’t say anything. He simply reached out his hand, waiting for the pokemon to make the next move. It was not afraid anymore. It sniffed his hand and licked it. He had gained its trust. The other pokemon came out of hiding and gathered around N who was looking really happy with his new friends.

 _Just like N could hear the voices of pokemon, the pokemon could also hear the voice of his pure heart._ Touya observed.

“Would you look at that!” The man exclaimed “It looks like this boy is a natural when it comes to pokemon! I can tell you care deeply for them!”

“I’m not the only one.” N replied as a Jigglypuff cuddled up to him “Touya also loves pokemon very much! He understands them more than I can ever hope to!”

Touya was flattered but felt that was a bit of an exaggeration. As soon as he tried to deny it, N came up to him with the Jigglypuff in his arms.

“Try befriending it.” He said.

Touya could see the pokemon was a bit frightened. He knew he had to be very careful with his approach. He gave it a tender smile and slowly touched its head.  Jigglypuff’s expression changed to a pleasant one. It was enjoying the gentle strokes. It jumped from N’s arms to his, snuggling against his chest.

“Your warm feelings got through to Jigglypuff!” N said proudly.

It was a matter of time before the others also started getting friendly with him. Touya had never been around abused pokemon before. He couldn’t even imagine treating them as nothing less than friends. There was anger in his heart at the horrible trainers who would dare do such a thing. Pokemon were wonderful creatures who deserved to have all the love in the world. That’s what he always believed.

“It looks like you two have this situation under control!” The old man looked at them with approval “I’m the Snowbelle City Gym Leader, Wulfric. I often come here to check on these poor creatures. I guess I can leave them under your care for today.”

“It would be our pleasure Mr.Wulfric!” Touya was elated at the chance of spending more time with the pokemon.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was filled with fun. The trainers let out their own pokemon, including Zekrom and Reshiram, to play with the village dwellers. There was something very amusing about a magnificent beast like Zekrom being pushed around by significantly smaller and weaker beings. It didn’t complain though. Being able to heal their emotional wounds should, after all, be considered an honour.

N and Touya found a comfortable area to take a well-deserved break. They sat on the grass, enjoying the sight in front of them, their hearts filled with joy as they observed the interaction of the wild pokemon with theirs.

“You know” Touya began “this is my first time being with such pokemon. This is a very different feeling.”

“I wish I could say the same.” N commented “I was exposed to ill-treated pokemon throughout my life. That’s what Ghetsis wanted.”

“In a way, you were right.” He admitted “Pokemon should be free from horrible trainers.”

N looked at him and smiled “Unfortunately, I couldn’t differentiate good trainers from the bad. In my eyes, all were terrible.”

“Even me?”

“You were the one who made me see the light. Your feelings for pokemon far exceed my own. I came across various trainers, including your friends, who love and care for their pokemon. All of it just made me confused.”

“Well, I’m glad you found your way.” He gave him a pat on the back.

N only nodded, acknowledging the remark.

“I have decided.” Touya continued “I know what I want to do now.”

“Really?” N asked, waiting impatiently for his next words.

“I want to work with abused and abandoned pokemon! I want to help them in whichever way I can and…..I want them to know that there are good humans in this world. I want to give them hope! That’s my new dream!”

N had never been more proud “This trip really made an impact on you, didn’t it?”

“That’s right!” He confirmed the statement “As a trainer, I had never experienced something as emotionally fulfilling as watching these pokemon from the village going from being scared to happily prancing around the meadow. I want to spread joy to every pokemon in the world and erase their scars!”

He really did fall in love with an amazing person. N took his hand and requested, “Can I also be a part of that dream? Can I help pokemon along with you?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” There was no way Touya could say no to that.

 

* * *

 

 It was nearly sunset but no one was ready to move. The pokemon wanted to continue playing and so, the pair thought it would be better to just stay the night in the village.

“Hey, N” Touya questioned “I’ve been meaning to ask. Who told you I was at Kalos?”

“Huh? That was quite random. We have been together for a few days now. I expected you to ask me this much earlier.”

“Oh give me a break!” He barked “You can’t even begin to think how surprised I was to see you here in the first place! I had a ton of questions but the shock just left me speechless and then a lot of things just happened.”

“I don’t think you would be happy to hear the answer though.” N let out a sigh.

“Oh stop stalling dude!” Curiosity was getting the better of him.

“Well, if you must know, it was Rosa.”

“What?” N was right. He definitely wasn’t happy with the answer, “Why? I mean..how did she know this?”

“She went to Nuvema Town and spoke with your mother. “ He said as he saw Touya’s expression darken “She told me she appeared very sad. “

“I shouldn’t have asked.” He mumbled.

“When I heard the whole story, I really wanted to go to her and apologise. I was the reason this happened in the first place. But" N looked disappointed with himself “I didn’t have the courage to face her. I thought everyone hated me.”

“Nobody hates you, N!” He yelled, the noise startling the pokemon “How can you even think that? Everyone knows what happened to you! And they all forgive you! Don’t ever think such horrible things!”

N looked at the worried pokemon in embarrassment. He waved his hand signalling everything was fine and so, they continued frolicking.

“Listen.” Touya lowered his head “I’m sorry if I was a bit loud and angry. It’s just that..you deserve to be loved. I think the only person who hates you is yourself.”

“And Ghetsis, of course.” N thought back to his foster father.

“Screw that guy!” He declared “He is the real bad person here! Your only sin was that you were too pure.”

“Isn’t that itself a huge sin?”

Touya remembered his conversation with Anthea and Concordia.

_N's heart is pure and innocent. But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence._

He felt he may have said the wrong thing by stating he was too pure. He was left with no counter argument.

After a moment of silence, N spoke.

“Two years ago, I never cared about what other people thought of me. I only wanted the approval of pokemon. Now, that’s not the case. I have become a coward who is unable to face the people I had hurt.”

“That’s normal human behaviour though.” He comforted him “Even I have trouble saying sorry! Why do you think I don’t call home these days? Human beings are very complex and frustrating creatures. You are just acting like a regular person.”

Touya said the last sentence with a huge grin. He thought about the infuriating things Ghetsis said back then. The most outrageous one was when he called N _‘a freak without a human heart’_. He remembered wanting to beat the life out of him. Ghetsis was beyond wrong. N is definitely a human, with the most wonderful heart.  And every day, that heart was opening up to new people. Right now, he was much more human than Ghetsis could ever dream of becoming.

He saw N looking at him with tears in his eyes, trying hard to say a simple “Thank you.”

Touya caressed his cheeks affectionately, “You deserve to be happy, N! Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise!”

The next thing he knew, he was wrapped up in N’s arms whose head was buried in his neck. Touya could feel the shoulder of his shirt getting wet. The boy was crying. The younger hero stroked his back and finally tightened his grip. He let himself melt into the embrace. He felt home.

“Please don’t cry anymore.” He said softly “I’ll always be here for you.”

“Touya..”  N tried to speak after calming down a bit “I think...I think I have fallen in love with you.”

Touya froze on the spot. They were still holding each other until N let go to check on him.

“I’m sorry.” He apologised, regretting his words “I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

A thousand emotions were running through Touya’s mind. He looked at a nervous N, wanting to confirm whether he heard him right.

“Touya, I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” N was starting to panic. He feared that the confession may have destroyed their friendship.

“Say it again.” He finally spoke.

“What?’

“The love part. Say it again.”

N looked at him in confusion but Touya’s eyes were starting to stare down on him. He wasn’t losing this fight. He gathered all his courage and said with the utmost confidence, “I have fallen in love with you.”

Touya’s gaze softened and a gentle smile slipped in. “N “ He told “You are a really clueless person.”

“Excuse me?” He took offence at that.

“Seriously!” He teased him “I thought you would easily figure out how I felt about you! Didn’t you notice how nervous I was with you at times?”

“I just thought you didn’t like being around me.”

“N, you are so frustrating!” He grabbed a hold of him yet again and pulled him into another hug “But I’m even more frustrating. I didn’t even know when I started to fall for you.”

“You mean?” Happiness was beginning to take over him.

“I travelled across the world to find you! What do you think?” Touya knew he had to stop with the mischief and get to the point. But this was really too much fun.

“You’re really not going to say it?” N wanted to hear those words as quickly as he could.

Touya pulled away and faced him with a playful smirk, “Do I have to?”

“Yes! That is only fair!”

He laughed at N’s stubbornness and looked at him with the most loving expression, “Since you are forcing me to do this, I guess I have no choice. I love you, N Harmonia! Please be with me forever!”

 

* * *

  

_Accumula Town, Unova_

“This place hasn’t changed at all!” Touya was ecstatic after making their way through Route 2 and on to the town where they first met.

“It really brings back memories, doesn’t it?” N said, breathing in a bit of the air.

“Let’s spend some time here!” The brunet suggested “It is an important place after all!”

“Are you sure? Everyone is waiting for you at Nuvema Town. Shouldn’t we go there as fast as possible?”

“It’s only for a little while! They will understand! Come!” Touya dragged him to the Pokemon Center before he could argue any further.

 

* * *

 

 Touya watched as N ordered refreshments from the counter. He insisted on doing it himself to enhance his social skills and so far, it looked like he was doing a pretty good job. He exchanged smiles with the barista and made his way to their table.

“You were pretty comfortable out there” Touya noted.

“I feel like I’m getting better at this!” He reached his hand for his pocket and took out a pamphlet “I found this in the stands while waiting for the coffee.”

“What’s this?”

“The Pokemon World Tournament!” He explained “It’s a tournament held in Driftveil City where the best trainers from all over the world come to participate! What do you think?”

“Oh!It sounds pretty interesting!” He responded with a slight enthusiasm.

“Touya, you said you thought you had reached your peak as a trainer. Why don’t you enter it to see if it is true? Challenge yourself!”

“That’s not really a bad idea.” He grabbed the pamphlet from N “It would actually be kind of fun! Maybe Serena would be there!”

“Rosa too!” N joked “You seemed like you really wanted to prove something to her.” 

“Shut up, N!” He threw a tissue paper at him. N was getting a little too comfortable with him. Touya could get used to this.

 

* * *

 

“You know what this is?” Touya asked just a few metres away from Nuvema Town.

N shook his head in response.

“This is the exact spot where I, Cheren and Bianca took our first steps together as Pokemon Trainers! This is a very special place!”

“You must be really excited to see them again.” N smiled.

“I’m excited as well as scared” said Touya, “Bianca would probably give me hell for going away for too long. And Cheren, he would scold me in his own unique way.”

Touya seemed so lively after setting foot in Unova. N’s one hope was that he could always see this side of him.

“N!” He extended his arm “Why don’t we hold hands? Let’s take the first steps together to our new future!”

N happily accepted his request and interlocked his fingers with Touya’s.

“This feels nice.” He said.

Touya nodded. This feeling was surreal. He was completely broken when he set foot in Kalos. It was his fourth region in two years during his quest for N. He went there simply as a formality. He had no hope on finding him. But his heart wouldn’t let him give up. And for that, he was thankful. The region gave him everything he had ever desired – the love of his life, a new dream and most importantly, a clean slate. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he was finally looking forward to the things to come.

 “Are you ready?” He asked, looking over to N who was as excited as him “Okay then! One, two! Let’s Go!”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! And we're done!!!  
> This was honestly such a pleasure as well as a pain to write. But I love these boys and that fact alone made everything worth it!  
> Thank you for reading this little story. I especially want to thank those who left kudos on the last chapter. It really encouraged me to write more!  
> Hope you all enjoyed it!  
> You can find me on tumblr @ http://minwookie.tumblr.com/  
> Bye!


End file.
